Episode 87 Schmutzige Geschäfte
by KayDee35
Summary: TV-Episode mit eingefügten Szenen


**Schmutzige Geschäfte**

XXX

Dedicated to Henry Darrow and Cameron Mitchell,

the two wonderful actors

who made Manolito Montoya and Buck Cannon

come to life.

XXX

„Zwanzig Dollar für ein Gewehr. Ich kaufe alle, die ihr habt. Für Munition zahle ich den doppelten Preis. Das gleiche gilt für Dynamit. Für ein Pferd kriegen Sie nicht mehr als dreißig Dollar. Ich biete sechzig, mit Sattel fünfundsiebzig."

Es war Mittag in Tucson, aber niemand dachte ans Essen. Die Männer standen auf dem Marktplatz und hörten dem Ausrufer zu. Big John kam aus Mr. Gists Gemischtwarenladen und stellte sich am Rande des Platzes dazu. Selbst Carlisle der Bankier kam aus dem Büro, um zu sehen, wer da unbedingt sein Geld loswerden wollte. Der Ausrufer sah vornehm aus. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Nadelstreifenanzug, darunter ein weißes Hemd mit Fliege und eine Melone (bowler hat). Seine Taschenuhr hing an einer Goldkette, und er hatte einen gepflegten Kinnbart. Trotzdem machten die Einwohner von Tucson grimmige Gesichter.

„Wir wissen, wozu Sie die Pferde brauchen. Verschwinden Sie", rief ein Cowboy dem Ausrufer zu.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle", winkte der Mann ab.

„Und ob das eine Rolle spielt", wetterte ein anderer Cowboy los. „Wir wissen genau, was Sie mit den Pferden und all den anderen Dingen vorhaben. Ich würde Ihnen nicht mal einen toten Esel verkaufen."

„Ja, er hat recht", stimmte das restliche Publikum ihm zu und nickte einhellig.

„Ich wende mich auch nur an die vernünftigen Männer", versuchte es der Ausrufer erneut. „Ein Pferd bringt hier höchstens dreißig Dollar. Ich biete sechzig. Mit Sattel fünfundsiebzig."

„Fünfundachtzig, fünfundneunzig, nicht mal für hundert Dollar", hielt ein Mexikaner dagegen. „Wir machen mit Leuten keine Geschäfte, die die rechtmäßige Regierung von Mexiko stürzen wollen."

„Nein, machen wir nicht", erklang es lautstark von allen Seiten.

"Viva Benito Juarez", rief der Mexikaner. Er lebte zwar in Tucson, weil er hier besser verdiente, aber seine eigentliche Heimat Mexiko würde er niemals im Stich lassen.

„Vierzig Dollar für ein Gewehr. Und für Munition biete ich sogar den doppelten Preis. Für Wolldecken dasselbe, ebenso für Dynamit. Ich zahle für alles den doppelten Preis", sprach der Ausrufer unbeirrt weiter.

Mr. Gist kam aus seinem Laden zum Marktplatz. „Ich verkaufe Gewehre, dazu Munition und Wolldecken und auch Dynamit." Er sah die Cowboys an und nickte. „Ja. Und ich habe ihn schon zweimal rausgeschmissen."

Die Männer lachten.

Der Bankier Carlisle trat ein wenig näher an das Podest, auf dem der Ausrufer stand. „Colonel Ruiz, wir sind nicht interessiert. Kein Mensch hier hat für die gefährlichen Ideen Ihrer Offiziersclique etwas übrig. Der Gedanke, daß ein Regime wie das von Maximilian wiederkommen könnte, erschreckt uns zutiefst. Und niemand hier ist so hungrig oder töricht, Ihnen zu helfen, unseren Nachbarn, den Staat Mexiko, zugrunde zu richten."

Der Ausrufer schloß die Augen. Er nickte geschlagen, als er das zustimmende Gemurmel der Männer hörte. Niemand würde ihm auch nur einen einzigen Schuß Munition verkaufen, von dem Rest ganz zu schweigen.

„Fünfzig Pferde", erklang es plötzlich vom Rande des Platzes. Die Einwohner von Tucson drehten sich erstaunt um. Das Gemurmel erstarb.

„Fünfzig Pferde morgen, und in ein oder zwei Tagen noch weitere fünfzig", wiederholte Big John.

Der Ausrufer blickte erfreut zu seinem neuen Geschäftspartner. „Und wie sieht es mit anderem aus? Waffen, Sättel?" fragte er schnell.

Big John hob die Schultern. „Wenn Sie zahlen können", meinte er lakonisch. „Gegen Bargeld besorge ich Ihnen alles, was Sie wollen."

Der Ausrufer nickte.

„Mein Name ist John Cannon, High Chaparral", stellte der Rancher sich vor. Colonel Ruiz tippte sich an seinen Hut. Big John nickte ihm noch einmal zu, drehte sich um und ging. Die Männer von Tucson sahen ihm sprachlos hinterher.

Buck sah seinem Bruder ebenfalls sprachlos hinterher. Er hatte gerade im Saloon seine wirklich allerletzte Flasche Whisky angebrochen, als er den Ausrufer gehört hatte, und hatte von der Tür aus zugesehen. Buck kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war ja ein schöner Schlamassel, den sich sein Bruder da eingebrockt hatte. Wenn Mano das erfuhr, würde er in die Luft gehen. Buck beschloß, noch einen Tag länger in Tucson zu bleiben und es John zu überlassen, dem Schwager sein Verhalten zu erklären. Vielleicht würde sich die Lage bis zum anderen Morgen beruhigen.

XXX

Auf High Chaparral trieben Sam und die Cowboys am Nachmittag fünfzig Pferde zur Ranch. Sam Butler stand an der Koppel und zählte nach.

„Heja." Joe sprang vom Pferd, um das Gatter zu schließen.

„Jag die Pferde nicht so, sonst wird John Cannon dich ganz schnell davonjagen", mahnte Sam seinen Bruder.

Manolito, der Frühschicht auf der Weide gehabt hatte, kam zu ihnen und lehnte sich neben dem Vorarbeiter auf den Koppelzaun. Bewundernd sah er zu den Pferden. „Sehr schön, wunderschön. Sie sind mehr als das. Sie sind umwerfend." Joe, der daneben stand, nickte wortlos. Er schlug Mano auf die Schulter, dann ging er sein Pferd absatteln. Manolito lachte.

„Klasse Pferde", meinte auch der Vorarbeiter. Er hatte nun endlich Zeit, sich die Tiere in Ruhe aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

„Ja, Sam", nickte Mano. „Du mußt in der ganzen Gegend Wettbewerbe veranstaltet haben, um die zu finden."

Sam schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Keine Wettbewerbe. Nur viel Rumsuchen und Handeln."

„Sind die nicht wie aus dem Bilderbuch?" Joe trat wieder zu ihnen, den Sattel über der Schulter. Er sah ebenfalls mit Bewunderung zu den Tieren.

Manolito drehte sich zu ihm um und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. „Muchachos, mögen unsere Frauen auch immer so wunderschön sein", lachte er. Dann sah er wieder zu Sam. „Wer braucht denn so viele? High Chaparral doch wohl nicht."

Der Vorarbeiter blickte stumm zurück und zuckte andeutungsweise die Schultern.

„Ach, das Zeug wird langsam schwer. Ich gehe lieber", meinte Joe. Im Handumdrehen war er in der Scheune verschwunden.

Big John kam aus dem Haus. „Probleme, Sam?" fragte er ruhig.

Sam drehte sich zu dem Rancher um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Boß, keine Probleme, aber es war teuer. Sechzig Dollar das Stück."

„Und was ist mit den Sätteln?" fragte John weiter.

Der Vorarbeiter deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Die bringen die Jungs gerade zum Wagen. Fünfundvierzig."

Der Rancher nickte. „Gut."

Manolito wandte sich seinem Schwager zu. „Ach, sag mal, wer kauft denn so viel? Die Armee?" wollte er lächelnd wissen.

Big John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Die Armee, die versorgt sich immer noch selbst."

„Und wer kauft sie?" beharrte Mano.

Der Rancher sah einen Augenblick zu seinem Vorarbeiter, der ein verschlossenes Gesicht machte. John verstand, daß Sam sich da nicht reinhängen würde und er es Mano selbst erklären mußte. „Die Pferde gehen an diese Gruppe unten im Südwesten", nuschelte er.

„Ich kümmere mich mal um mein Pferd." Sam nickte in Richtung Koppel und ging entschlossen los.

Big John folgte seinem Vorarbeiter auf dem Fuß. „Oh, Sam, einen Augenblick." Der Vorarbeiter blieb stehen und sah seinen Boß fragend an.

„Ich weiß, wo wir noch vierzig oder fünfzig Stück kriegen", begann der Rancher.

Manolito hatte seinen ersten Schock überwunden und folgte seinem Schwager. „John? Weißt du, wer diese Leute sind? Das sind Maximilianistas." Er sah den Rancher und den Vorarbeiter an, die beide keine Reaktion zeigten. „Du bist nicht überrascht. Warum nicht?" wandte er sich an Big John.

„Weil ich es weiß", antwortete der Schwager.

Es war an Manolito, überrascht dreinzusehen. „Ach ja?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete John fest.

Mano kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und doch hast du-" Er holte tief Luft. „Wir sprechen später darüber. Sehr schöne Pferde, Sam", meinte er im Weggehen.

„Ja. Ja", stammelte der Vorarbeiter, dann war Mano auch schon im Haus verschwunden.

Big John räusperte sich. „Sam, morgen reitet ihr nach Snake Ravine. Dort treibt ihr bestimmt nochmal vierzig oder fünfzig auf."

„In Ordnung." Der Vorarbeiter nickte knapp und ging in Richtung Baracke. John drehte noch eine Runde über den Hof, bevor er zum Haus ging.

Victoria deckte gerade den Tisch für das Abendbrot. Sie trug erst die Servietten, dann das Besteck, dann das Brot und die warmen Speisen alle einzeln zum Tisch, um mitzuhören, was es gab. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie ihren Bruder hereinstürzen sehen mit einer Miene, die mächtig nach Gewitter aussah. Mano war ins Obergeschoß gestürmt aber gleich darauf wieder heruntergekommen. Er hatte mit Buck reden wollen, aber sein bester Freund war nicht zu Hause. Manolito stützte sich mit einem erzürnten Ausruf auf die Stuhllehne neben dem runden Tisch am Kamin. Er setzte sich endlich, sprang aber sofort wieder auf, als er Big John hereinkommen sah. "Ach, John."

Der Rancher sah seinen Schwager abweisend an, ging zum rundem Tisch und legte seinen Hut ab.

„Kann ich dich mal einen Augenblick sprechen?" beharrte Mano.

Big John nickte. „Ja. An manchen Tagen spüre ich direkt, daß ich älter werde. Und ich genieße sogar ein bißchen den Respekt, den man mir deshalb entgegenbringt." Er nahm die Papiere zur Hand, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und ging zum Sofa. „Aber daß du gleich aufspringst, wenn ich ins Zimmer komme, ist etwas übertrieben." Er zwinkerte Mano belustigt zu.

Manolito baute sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene vor seinem Schwager auf. „Die Männer, John, die diese Pferde kaufen-" begann er fest. „Ich kann verstehen, daß jemand, der nicht aus Mexiko ist, nicht auf den ersten Blick durchschaut, was diese Leute wollen."

Big Johns Miene verdüsterte sich. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß ich deinen brillanten politischen Vortrag unterbrechen sollte, ich führe High Chaparral, wie ich es für richtig halte." Er stieß die Papiere auf dem Tisch auf als kleinen Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl, daß er der Hausherr hier war.

Manolito hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay."

„Und außerdem weiß ich, wer diese Leute sind", fuhr John achselzuckend fort. „Juarez hat sie besiegt. Und jetzt wollen sie es nochmal versuchen. Das ist doch absolut logisch. Durch ein paar schnelle, überraschende Siege erhoffen sie sich eine etwas breitere Unterstützung."

Manolito nickte. „Das ist richtig, John. Hör zu." Er lehnte sich gegen das Sofa und hob den Zeigefinger. „Sie erobern einen Bundesstaat und dann noch einen. Und dann vielleicht ganz Mexiko. Das wäre immerhin möglich. Jetzt frage ich dich. Wieso hilfst du solchen Leuten? Benito Juarez ist gut."

Der Rancher schüttelte genervt den Kopf und sah unwillig zur Seite.

„Er ist ein Glücksfall. Er ist ein Segen für Mexiko. Absolut, John", meinte Manolito beschwörend zu seinem Schwager.

John drehte sich zu Mano um, einen irgendwie triumphierenden Blick in den Augen. „Einem Moment mal. Absolut, ja?"

„Hm hm", nickte Manolito.

„Das ist ein Wort, mit dem Politiker nur allzu gern Schindluder treiben, Mano", hielt Big John dagegen.

"Hä?" Manolito starrte seinen Schwager mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Was sollte das denn bedeuten?

„Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, ich kann dir nur das eine sagen. Es gibt nichts, was in der Politik absolut ist. Kein schwarz, kein weiß, sondern nur Zwischentöne", fuhr der Hausherr fort und wies mit dem Zeigefinger in Manos Richtung. „Und das hier ist eine mexikanische Sache. Ich lebe in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich verkaufe in den Vereinigten Staaten. Und zwar an Leute, die Geld haben." Im Hintergrund bemerkte er seine Frau, die gerade mit der Kaffeekanne aus der Küche kam.

Big John hörte sich an wie sein Vater, dachte Manolito. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Gibt es nicht noch etwas anderes als Geld?"

Der Schwager nickte. „Natürlich gibt es das. Wenn das meine Heimat wäre, würde ich genauso fühlen. Aber es ist nicht meine Heimat. Das hier ist ein mexikanisches Problem. Wenn ich nicht an diese Männer verkaufen würde, dann würde ich damit Partei ergreifen." Manolito hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte. Er bemerkte Victoria nun ebenfalls. Sie war zum Kamin gekommen und hörte ungläubig zu.

„Und es kommt mir nicht zu, in einer ausländischen politischen Sache Partei zu ergreifen", setzte Big John noch eins oben drauf.

Manolito pfiff durch die Zähne, setzte sich auf die Sofalehne und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Sí. Ein interessanter Standpunkt, wie mir scheint." Er blickte seinen Schwager an. „Ja. Ja, wirklich. Ein interessanter Standpunkt, den du da einnimmst", wiederholte er lauter.

Big John reckte sich. Wenn Mano seinen Mund nicht bald zuklappte-

„Entschuldigt bitte", fiel ihnen Victoria ungehalten ins Wort. Die Männer drehten sich zu ihr um. Victoria trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Wer wird mich zum Essen führen? Mein Mann oder mein Bruder?"

Manolito ging zu seiner Schwester, nahm ihre Hände und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Victoria, ich werde heute leider nicht mit dir essen können. Ich habe- Naja, ich weiß nicht-" Er blickte zu seinem Schwager. „Mir ist nicht gut."

„Ich verstehe, Manolito. Es ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigte ihn Victoria.

Mano verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung Big John. „Guten Abend", sagte er förmlich, nahm seinen Hut und ging zur Seitentür. Dort blickte er noch einmal zurück. Der Rancher machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, sondern sah ihn nur abwartend an. Mano verließ das Haus.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Victoria zu ihrem Mann um. „Ich habe das Gespräch mitgehört", informierte sie Big John.

Ihr Mann kam zu ihr. „Es ging um nichts wichtiges", meinte er leichthin und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Es ging um nichts wichtiges?" wiederholte Victoria leise.

Der Rancher zuckte die Schultern. „Nein."

„Du verkaufst Pferde an die Maximilianistas", stellte seine Frau ruhig fest.

„Ja", nickte John.

„Wieso tust du das?"

Big John schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Er ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab mit dem Rücken zu seiner Frau. „Ich habe gerade mit Manolito darüber gesprochen. Victoria, ich interessiere mich nicht für mexikanische Politik. Die Leute wollen kaufen, ich will verkaufen." Er zuckte die Schultern. „So einfach ist das."

Seine Frau schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, trat auf ihn zu und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst. Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, John."

Der Rancher stützte sich seufzend auf die Kommode und blickte in Richtung Fenster. „Wie soll ich dir das bloß klarmachen, Victoria? Soll ich es aufschreiben? Es auf spanisch versuchen? Ich verkaufe an diese Leute, weil sie eine beeindruckende Menge guter, echter amerikanischer Dollar haben. Darum. Manolito ist aus Mexiko. Der würde natürlich nicht verkaufen wollen." Er sah seine Frau schließlich betont neutral an. „Du bist auch aus Mexiko. Du würdest natürlich auch nicht verkaufen. Ich bin aus West Virginia. Mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen. Komm, laß uns essen gehen." Er nahm sie kurzerhand beim Arm und führte sie zum Tisch. Victoria war so erschüttert ob dieses Benehmens, daß sie widerstandslos mitging.

XXX

Manolito ritt nach Tucson und suchte Buck. Er wollte mit seinem besten Freund reden über das, was John tat. Aber Buck war schon aus der Stadt geritten. Mano war zu müde und enttäuscht, um weiter nach Buck zu suchen und blieb die Nacht über in der Stadt. Am nächsten Morgen ritt er wieder zur Ranch zurück. Buck dagegen hatte die Nacht auf der Cannon/Montoya-Ranch verbracht, da er wußte, daß Mano ihn dort so schnell nicht suchen würde. Am nächsten Tag hatte er in Tucson zu Mittag gegessen und war dann ebenfalls nach High Chaparral zurückgeritten. Er bezweifelte, daß sich die Lage inzwischen beruhigt hatte, aber länger konnte er der Ranch nicht fernbleiben.

Während Buck sich in Tucson das Mittagessen schmecken ließ, fing Manolito die Cowboys ab, die weitere Pferde besorgen sollten. Sam, Joe, Wind und zwei andere hielten an, als er ihnen entgegenritt.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte Mano sie.

„Nach Snake Ravine", antwortete Joe. „Ist nicht mehr weit. Da soll es eine Menge guter Pferde geben."

„Big John hat es sich aber anders überlegt", ließ Mano die Katze aus dem Sack.

„So?" fragte Sam.

Manolito nickte. „Hmhm. Er hat mir gesagt, ihr sollt sie woanders kaufen."

Sam begann zu grinsen. „Na, dann führ uns hin."

Mano wendete sein Pferd. „Vamonos", rief er lächelnd. Die Cowboys folgten ihm mit bedeutend mehr Enthusiasmus, als sie zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatten.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen kam Buck ins Studierzimmer. Er setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „John, es gibt Leute in der Stadt, die grüßen uns nicht mehr."

Der Rancher sah von seinen Rechnungen (ledger books) auf. „So?" Normalerweise hätte er seinen Bruder ordentlich zusammengestaucht, daß er einen Tag zu spät von seinem Stadtbummel zurückkam. Aber diesmal war er so froh, daß er sich nicht schon eher mit Buck hatte befassen müssen, daß er großzügig darüber hinweg sah.

Buck legte das Eisen auf den Schreibtisch. „Sieh dir das mal an. Jemand hat mir den Steigbügel abgeschnitten, während ich in der Cantina war. Wer kann denn sowas verrücktes tun?"

Big John nahm den Steigbügel zur Hand und betrachtet ihn sich. „Keine Ahnung", meinte er achselzuckend.

„Carlisle kam von der Bank rüber, als ich den abgeschnittenen Steigbügel suchte. Er sagt, du machst einen großen Fehler, an diese Leute zu verkaufen", ließ sich Buck weiter vernehmen.

„Sagt er das?" Der Rancher sah seinen Bruder mißmutig an, dann schrieb er weiter. Buck wußte also von seinen Geschäften, überlegte Big John. Gut, dann konnte er sich seine Erklärungen sparen.

„Er sagt auch, was deinen neuen Kredit angeht, er wäre vielleicht nicht in der Lage, ihn zu bewilligen", kam Buck vorsichtig auf den Punkt.

Big John hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Was?"

Sein Bruder zuckte die Schultern. „Das kommt nur daher, weil du mit diesen Leuten ins Geschäft gekommen bist. Daß du überhaupt an sie verkaufst."

„Buck, ich möchte dich wirklich sehr darum bitten, mich mit deinen sicherlich sehr gut gemeinten Äußerungen zu verschonen, ja?" meinte der Rancher energisch. Sein Bruder verzog nur das Gesicht und sah zu Boden. John war insgeheim erleichtert. Bucks Proteste konnte er im Keim ersticken. Wenn sein Bruder wirklich auf Konfrontation aus gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht so ruhig hier hereingekommen. Und er würde erst recht nicht lammfromm vor ihm auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Einen Augenblick später hörten sie draußen Pferde wiehern.

Buck blickte aus dem Fenster. „Da kommen noch welche", meinte er betont neutral.

Big John stand auf. Er strahlte. "Ja. Aus Snake Ravine. Schöne Tiere." Sie gingen zusammen hinaus.

Manolito und die Cowboys trieben die Klepper in die Koppel, schlossen das Gatter und kamen zum Haus. Vor Buck und John blieben sie stehen. Mano grinste Buck an, aber sein bester Freund sah zur Seite. Sam überkam plötzlich eine böse Vorahnung.

„War das deine Idee, Manolito?" fragte der Rancher da auch schon durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Buck hob den Kopf, sah Mano freundlich an, sagte aber nichts. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Buck sah Manolito dem Rancher fest in die Augen. „Ja, John."

Der Rancher trat auf den Vorarbeiter zu. „Und du hast das zugelassen?"

Sam hob die Schultern. „Naja, er-"

„Ich habe Sam belogen", mischte sich Manolito ein. „Er dachte, du hättest es befohlen."

John baute sich mit grimmiger Miene vor seinem Schwager auf. „Und warum?"

„John, ich wollte dir mal die Pferde vorführen, die solche Leute verdient haben", grinste Mano ihn an.

„Bring sie schnellstens dahin zurück, wo sie herkommen", befahl Big John. „Und schaff mir die besten her."

„Die besten, hm?" fragte Manolito stirnrunzelnd. „Wieso die besten für dieses Pack? Wieso tust du das, John? Was ist plötzlich mit dir los? Wenn du das tust, dann verlasse ich High Chaparral." Er klang absolut nicht begeistert oder empört, eher bittend.

„Komm, Mano", meinte Buck ruhig. „Wir bringen sie zurück, hm?"

Mano sah ihn traurig an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich wieder Big John zu, wartete noch einen Augenblick und holte tief Luft. „Lebwohl, John."

Mano drehte sich um und ging. Der Rancher sah ihm stumm hinterher. Sam dagegen beobachtete Buck an. Der jüngere Cannon-Bruder rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er senkte nur den Kopf und schloß kurz die Augen. Da wußte der Vorarbeiter, daß es richtig gewesen war, Big Johns Befehle zu befolgen. Wenn Buck überzeugt wäre, daß sein Bruder etwas falsches tat, hätte er eingegriffen. Buck war in dieser Hinsicht ein guter Indikator. Er ließ seinen besten Freund nicht ohne triftigen Grund im Stich, eher wäre er Mano gefolgt.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen saß das Rancher-Ehepaar allein am Frühstückstisch. Victoria sah zu, wie Big John es sich schmecken ließ. Allerdings schien der Hausherr keinen großen Appetit zu haben. Das Steak, das er sonst so gern aß, ließ er heute liegen und machte sich halbherzig über die Kartoffeln her. Auch die anderen Schüsseln waren noch halb gefüllt.

„Vielleicht noch Rührei?" fragte Victoria ihren Mann.

„Oh nein nein nein, danke", entgegnete der Rancher und bemühte sich, den etwas schnippischen Tonfall seiner Frau zu überhören. „Ich muß nach Tucson. Ich habe da was zu erledigen."

Victoria blickte stumm auf ihren Teller. John beugte sich über den Tisch. „Victoria, mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Er kommt wieder."

Seine Frau sah ein wenig überrascht auf. „Ich mache mir um Manolito keine Sorgen. Ich mache mir um dich Sorgen."

Big John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe meinen Standpunkt deutlich genug erklärt. Ich möchte es nicht noch einmal tun."

„Du bist mein Mann. Was du tust, ist wichtig für mich. Und trotz allem, was du gesagt hast, du bist furchtbar im Unrecht", begann Victoria fest. Der Rancher sah seine Frau böse an, legte die Serviette auf den Tisch und wollte aufstehen. Victoria kam ihm zuvor. Sie trat auf ihn zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. „Nein, John. Bitte hör mir zu. Ich habe dir auch zugehört. Du- du bist Amerikaner. Und was jenseits der amerikanischen Grenze passiert, das interessiert dich nicht." John sah sie neutral an.

„Nehmen wir an, in Mexiko steht ein Bewaffneter, und der schießt da auf jemanden. Aber du stehst auf deiner Seite, was geht es dich an? Du tust also nichts", fuhr Victoria fort, und der Rancher nickte nachdenklich. „Wenn sich jedoch umgekehrt der Bewaffnete auf deiner Seite der Grenze befindet, er also in deiner Nähe steht, und er dann auf jemanden auf der mexikanischen Seite schießt, dann darf das doch für dich nicht in Ordnung sein. Du würdest ihm nicht- Du würdest ihm doch nicht die Waffe verkaufen? Oder würdest du das tun? Heißt das, solange das Opfer jenseits der Grenze ist, ist für dich alles in Ordnung?"

John schwieg einen Augenblick. „Wenn ich jemals einen Anwalt brauchen sollte, dann weiß ich, wo ich ihn finden kann", meinte er dann gelassen.

„Heißt das etwa, du willst diesen Leuten auch weiterhin helfen?" fragte Victoria ungläubig.

„Das heißt, ich werde diese Ranch weiterhin so führen, wie ich es für richtig halte", erwiderte der Hausherr streng. „Damit sie Gewinn abwirft."

Victoria sah ihren Mann an und wartete darauf, daß er ihr lachend erklärte, daß alles nur ein Spaß gewesen sei oder daß er ihr zumindest einen vernünftigen Grund lieferte, warum er an die Maximilianistas verkaufte. Victoria hatte ihren Mann schon eher darauf ansprechen wollen, aber als sie gestern nach der Abendtoilette ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, hatte John schon geschlafen. Oder zumindest so getan. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen und hatte ihn nicht wieder wecken wollen. Sie hatte sich seufzend zu Bett begeben und die ganze Nacht über gegrübelt, was ihr Mann mit seinem Verhalten bezweckte. Wollte John plötzlich mit Don Sebastian konkurrieren? Verstand er denn nicht mehr, daß sie auch ohne den ganzen Reichtum, den ihr Vater ständig zur Schau stellte, glücklich war? Oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter? Hatte John mehr Schulden gemacht, als er zurückzahlen konnte, und wollte sie mit einem Schlag aus der Welt schaffen? Zugegeben, das letzte Jahr hatte nicht besonders viel eingebracht. Der Sommer war so trockenen gewesen, daß sämtliche Wasserlöcher auf High Chaparral ausgetrocknet waren. Wenn sie nicht Bucks und Manolitos Ranch oben in den Bergen gehabt hätten, dann hätten sie bestimmt noch einmal so viele Tiere verloren. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie - falls sie John glauben konnte - für ein Rind fast den doppelten Preis erzielt, da nicht sehr viele Rinder die Dürre überlebt hatten. Oder war John wirklich so darauf versessen, Profit zu machen, daß er selbst vor Beihilfe zum Mord nicht mehr Halt machte? Denn das war es doch, was diese Maximilianistas taten.

Als keine Reaktion von John kam, machte Victoria ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

Auch im Schlafsaal der Cowboys wurde unter vier Augen diskutiert. Die Männer waren schon draußen beim Frühstück, nur Wind leistete dem Vorarbeiter noch Gesellschaft.

„Besorgen wir etwa noch weitere Pferde?" wollte der Junge mißmutig wissen.

Sam hatte sich mit dem Aufstehen Zeit gelassen. Er ging in Unterhosen zum Spiegel und nahm das Rasiermesser. „Nein", beantwortete er Winds Frage. „Jedenfalls nicht, bis der Boß aus Tucson zurückkommt. Das heißt aber nicht, daß wir solange rumsitzen können. Eine Herde muß auf die Südweide getrieben werden."

„Alle sind in letzter Zeit unheimlich gereizt auf der Ranch", meinte Wind geknickt. Er war auf High Chaparral geblieben, weil die Leute hier anders waren, freundlicher und hilfsbereiter, selbst einem Halbblut wie ihm gegenüber. Aber im Moment hielt er es hier kaum noch aus.

Sam drehte sich um und wischte das Messer an dem Handtuch, das er sich um den Nacken geschlungen hatte, ab. „Das ist wahr", gab der Vorarbeiter zu. „Ein paar von diesen Leuten sind anderer Meinung als Mr. Cannon."

„Und warum gehorchen sie ihm dann?" fragte der Junge störrisch.

„Weil er sie dafür bezahlt."

Wind schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Noch lange kein Grund, sein Gewissen dafür zu verkaufen."

„Vielleicht", meinte Sam und dachte wieder an Buck. „Vielleicht auch nicht." Er nahm sein Messer wieder auf und rasierte sich weiter.

„Vielleicht, weil sie ihm vertrauen", klang es vom Eingang herüber. Sam und Wind drehten sich überrascht um. Buck stand am ersten Doppelstockbett. Die Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben und einen Fuß lässig gegen das Bett gelehnt.

„Wie lange hörst du schon zu?" wollte der Vorarbeiter grinsend wissen.

„Du bist noch nicht lange genug hier, um Big John zu kennen", wandte sich Buck an Wind.

„Ich kenne ihn", hielt der Junge dagegen.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, das glaubst du. Aber was ich damit sagen wollte- Mein Bruder hat immer seine guten Gründe für das, was er tut. Wenn du auf High Chaparral arbeitest, dann mach, was er sagt, und befolge seine Entscheidungen. Wenn du das nicht tust oder willst, dann gehörst du nicht hierher." Er sah zum Vorarbeiter. „Sam, mein Steigbügel wurde abgeschnitten. Er liegt in der Sattelkammer."

„Ich kümmere mich darum", nickte Sam.

„Danke." Buck warf Wind einen letzten grimmigen Blick zu, bevor er ging. Die Türklinke rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel etwas lauter ins Schloß, als er beabsichtigt hatte, aber das störte Buck nicht. Es machte seine eigene Unsicherheit deutlich.

Sam legte sein Messer hin und drehte sich zu Wind um, der Buck immer noch nachdenklich hinterhersah. „Verstehst du es jetzt?" fragte er. Buck hatte schließlich seinen besten Freund im Stich gelassen, um zu seinem Bruder zu stehen. Aus einem einfachen Grund: weil er ihm vertraute.

Wind blickte den Vorarbeiter mit undurchsichtiger Miene an. „Verstehst du es?" gab er die Frage zurück. Sam zuckte wortlos die Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust auf großartige Erklärungen.

XXX

Big John war inzwischen nach Tucson geritten. Vor der Bank stieg er ab und trat zum Schalter. Ein Angestellter führte ihn umgehend in Carlisles Büro.

„Ich wußte, eine kleine Bemerkung zu Buck wäre bestimmt die beste Methode, Sie hierher zu bekommen", begann der Bankier auch sofort mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Er nahm die Papiere, ging kopfschüttelnd zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich mit plötzlich ernster Miene dem Rancher gegenüber. „John, ich- äh- mache mir Sorgen über das, was Sie hier tun. Weil es Ihnen in der Stadt schadet."

„Carlisle, ich habe noch niemals von irgend jemandem verlagt, das, was ich tue, zu mögen oder nicht zu mögen", begann Big John genervt.

Der Bankier hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Das weiß ich, John. Das weiß ich. Aber Sie sind Geschäftsmann. Was für Sie ein gutes Geschäft ist, ist es auch für mich." Der Rancher blickte Carlisle mißmutig an und stieß langsam die Luft aus.

Carlisle stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn. „John", begann er beschwörend. „Glauben Sie mir eins. Ewig werden diese Mexikaner nicht hierbleiben. Ganz gleich, ob sie gewinnen oder verlieren, sie werden verschwinden. Doch wir sind dann immer noch hier in Tucson. Und wir wollen weiter Geschäfte machen. Und wissen Sie, John, ähm-" Er lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Da ist noch ein moralischer Aspekt bei der Sache."

Big John sah den Bankier verbissen an. „Von einem Mitglied meiner Familie würde ich mir vielleicht noch eine Moralpredigt gefallen lassen, aber von niemand anderem." Er schlug in einem Anfall von Frust mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich bin wegen meines Kredits hier."

Der Bankier nickte. „Na schön. Dann werde ich es Ihnen sagen." Er beugte sich wieder über seinen Schreibtisch nach vorn. „Es ist für mich zu riskant, Ihnen für weitere Käufe noch mehr Geld zu leihen. Alles hängt davon ab, in welchem Umfang Sie noch Geschäfte mit diesen Unruhestiftern machen wollen." Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie der Rancher nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich werde mir Ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen", meinte Big John schließlich mit eiserner Miene und stand auf. „Den Kredit besprechen wir ein anderes Mal." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Carlisle sah ihm mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln nach.

Am Nachmittag trieben John und Sam fünfzig erstklassige Pferde zum Lager der Maximilianistas. Big John stieg ab. Er reichte den Zügel seines Pferdes einem Stallburschen, der die längst überholte Uniform der kaiserlichen Truppen trug, und ging zum Zelt. Colonel Ruiz erwartete ihn schon. Er trug selbst im Camp vornehme Kleidung, allerdings nach Art der Mexikaner: ein weißes Rüschenhemd, darüber einen rotbraunen Anzug und eine Fliege.

„Buenos días. Colonel Ruiz", grüßte der Rancher.

„Señor Cannon." Ruiz nickte einen Gruß zurück. Dann zeigte er auf die Pferde, die von Johns Cowboys in die Koppel getrieben und von einem seiner eigenen Leute nachgezählt wurden. „Sehr gut. Die Pferde, die Sie uns liefern, sind ausgezeichnet. Aber, mein Lieber, wir brauchen noch mehr Waffen und Munition."

„Ja, gut. Sie können noch mehr kriegen." John zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Aber ich fürchte, Colonel, vorher müssen wir noch über Geld sprechen."

„Das besprechen wir lieber in meinem Zelt." Ruiz machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Der Rancher lächelte leicht und bedeutete Ruiz, daß er ihm den Vortritt ließ. Der Colonel trat ein und hielt John den Verschlag auf. Als auch der Rancher eingetreten war, ging er zum Schreibtisch. Im Vorbeigehen zeigte er auf das Portrait, das am linken Seitenpfosten des Zeltes hing. „Unser Kaiser Maximilian. Erinnert mich an bessere Tage. Die hoffentlich wiederkommen. Er war ein Narr. Er war nichts für Mexiko", erklärte er, nahm seinen Hut ab und trat hinter den Tisch. John brummte ein Aha und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er war schwach, als Stärke notwendig war", fuhr Ruiz fort.

„Mein Geld, Colonel Ruiz", meinte der Rancher gelangweilt. „Ich habe meinen Teil des Handels erfüllt. Ich möchte mein Geld."

Ruiz nahm einen Packen Geldscheine aus einer Kiste und reichte sie seinem Geschäftspartner. „Das dürfte wohl reichen."

Big John nahm das Geld entgegen und zählte es nach. „Nein, nicht ganz", meinte er dann ruhig.

„Das ist die vereinbarte Summe", beharrte der Colonel. Normalerweise hätte er zehn Prozent für sich abgezweigt, aber das konnte er in diesem schwierigen Fall nicht tun, denn High Chaparral war sein einziger Geschäftspartner.

Der Rancher nickte. „Das ist richtig, aber ich brauche einen Vorschuß, um Ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen."

„Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung", wandte Ruiz fast bittend ein.

Big John schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Colonel, aber ich muß jetzt selbst überall Bargeld auf den Tisch blättern, sonst läuft nichts. Ich kriege keine Kredite mehr."

„Das macht es kompliziert." Ruiz rieb sich verlegen das Kinn.

„Dann tun Sie was dagegen. Oder macht das Finanzielle jemand anderes?" fragte Big John mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Der Colonel schluckte und blieb stumm. Der Rancher zuckte die Schultern. „Also von mir aus. Wenn Sie mich nicht bezahlen können, dann bringen Sie mich besser zu Ihrem Geldgeber."

„Das ist völlig unmöglich", wehrte Ruiz schnell ab.

„Dann machen Sie es möglich. Oder Sie müssen in Zukunft woanders kaufen."

Der Colonel nahm seine Bestell-Liste zur Hand und ging zum Zelteingang. Als er den Rancher in seinem Rücken hatte, betrachtete er sich die Liste und überlegte, was er einsparen könnte. Allerdings hatte er sich von vornherein nur auf das Allernötigste beschränkt, sodaß er keinen Artikel fand, den er nicht unbedingt brauchte. Er riß sich zusammen. „Señor Cannon", sagte er leise. „Bitte bringen Sie mir die nächste Lieferung. Die Waffen und die Munition, fünfzig Pferde und viel Dynamit."

Big John spielte nachdenklich mit seinem Geldpacken. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das tun sollte. Ich will ehrlich sein, Colonel. Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie sind ein Betrüger."

Ruiz drehte sich ruckartig zu John um und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was haben Sie gesagt?" fauchte er.

Der Rancher blickte ruhig zurück. „Ich habe bloß das Finanzielle klären wollen, aber dazu sind Sie leider nicht bereit. Sind Sie in der Lage, die Mittel zu beschaffen, oder nicht?"

Der Colonel knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich kann es. Aber es braucht seine Zeit."

„Zeit? Sie waren es doch, der es eilig hatte", hielt John grimmig dagegen. Und jetzt hatte es Big John eilig. Ohne Kredite und mit der schwindenden Unterstützung seiner Crew würde er High Chaparral nicht mehr lange halten können. „Hören Sie, ich werde bloß noch ein letztes Mal das Risiko eingehen und Ihnen beschaffen, was Sie haben wollen. Und wenn ich damit wiederkomme, möchte ich das Geld haben. Und wenn nicht, den Mann sehen, der es hat. Ist das klar?"

„Völlig klar", bestätigte Ruiz durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Gringo hinauswerfen lassen, weil er es wagte, einen mexikanischen Edelmann wie er es einmal gewesen war, herumzukommandieren. Aber es ihm auch völlig klar, daß der Gringo ihn so lange in der Hand hatte, bis er wieder zu Geld gekommen war.

Und der Gringo war noch nicht fertig. „Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel, Colonel", erklärte Big John. „Wenn Sie wollen, daß ich mitspiele, wird es viel gefährlicher, als Sie jemals geglaubt haben. Es sei denn, Sie halten sich an meine Regeln." Er drehte sich um und ging. Ruiz blickte dem Rancher mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hinterher. Er konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, was ein einfacher Rancher gegen eine gut ausgerüstete militärische Einheit unternehmen konnte, aber er wollte es auch nicht unbedingt herausfinden.

XXX

Als Manolito High Chaparral verlassen hatte, war er auf die Ranch geritten, die er zusammen mit Buck gekauft hatte. Bei Anbruch der Dämmerung war er angekommen - und hatte auf den ersten Blick gesehen, daß Buck am Tag zuvor dagewesen war. Buck hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben, seine und Rebels Spuren zu verwischen. Auch das schmutzige Geschirr stand noch auf dem Tisch, und das Bett war ebenfalls nicht gemacht. Mano ließ den Kopf hängen. Das war Bucks Art, ihm zu sagen, daß er wußte, daß Mano hier auftauchen, daß er selbst aber nicht so schnell wieder hierher kommen würde.

In dieser Nacht fiel es Manolito schwer einzuschlafen. Er grübelte die ganze Nacht, warum John sich plötzlich so seltsam benahm und warum Buck trotz allem zu ihm hielt. Mano beschloß, High Chaparral aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Vielleicht bekam er auf diese Weise heraus, was los war. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlief er endlich ein.

Am nächsten Tag sah Manolito, wie John und die Cowboys die Pferde zum Lager der Maximilianistas trieben. Was ihn verwunderte, war, daß Buck nicht dabei war. Entweder verheimlichte Big John etwas vor seinem Bruder, oder Buck war doch nicht so überzeugt davon, daß John das Richtige tat. Manolito beschloß, mit Buck zu reden. Vielleicht erzählte ihm sein bester Freund ja etwas. Und vielleicht konnten sie sich gemeinsam zusammenreimen, was vorging. Allerdings war sich Manolito bewußt, daß er Buck erst einmal finden mußte. Er beobachtete High Chaparral, aber weder Buck noch Rebel waren zu sehen. Schließlich ritt Mano nach Tucson. Es war schon dunkel, als er vor einer mexikanischen Cantina Rebel angebunden fand. Mano wunderte sich, daß der Schwager nicht in seiner Stammkneipe trank, aber vielleicht hatte ihn Mike ja hinausgeworfen. Mano zuckte die Schultern und betrat die Cantina. Buck war nicht zu übersehen; er war der einzige Gast. Er saß an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Lokals und trank Tequila. Der Wirt hatte schon die Stühle hochgestellt und war gerade dabei, Sägespäne auf dem Boden zu verteilen, um verschüttete Flüssigkeiten aufzusaugen. Manolito lächelte erleichtert und kam zum Tisch. „Buck. Ich wußte, daß ich dich finden würde."

„Das hast du ja jetzt", meinte der Schwager trocken. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade seinen besten Freund verloren. Es war wohl unvermeidlich gewesen, daß Mano ihn aufsuchte, um mit ihm zu reden, überlegte Buck. Aber er wußte nicht, was er seinem Freund sagen konnte. Er hatte sich in die Cantina zurückgezogen, um nachzudenken. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, daß Big John den Maximilianistas einen Streich spielen wollte. Aber als John ihnen heute Nachmittag diese erstklassigen Pferde verkauft hatte, waren ihm dann doch Zweifel gekommen, ob sein Bruder noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Big John hatte Buck nicht einmal gesagt, daß er losritt, geschweige denn gefragt, ob er mitreiten wollte. Nein, er hatte stattdessen die Cowboys mitgenommen, die er am ehesten entbehren konnte. Buck war seinem Bruder heimlich nachgeritten. Unterwegs hatte er Mano gesehen, der ebenfalls auf der Lauer gelegen hatte, um John zu beobachten. Buck war sich sicher, daß sein Bruder ihm etwas verheimlichte. Deshalb hatte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen und auch gleich noch Mano mit beobachtet. Das war nicht schwer gewesen, denn der Schwager hatte Big John nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Buck hatte ziemlich schnell begriffen, daß Mano auch nicht mehr wußte als er. Und es machte Buck wütend, daß John zwar Vertrauen von ihnen verlangte, sich aber nicht dazu herabließ, wenigstens den eigenen Bruder zu informieren. Ein Mitwisser könnte ihm den Rücken freihalten und alles so regeln, daß niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Aber so, wie die Dinge lagen, war Buck zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

Mano nahm einen Stuhl vom Tisch und legte seinen Hut ab. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setze?"

„Ja", sagte Buck fest.

„Gut", grinste der Schwager ihn an und setzte sich.

„Mano, warum beruhigst du dich nicht?" fragte Buck und klang selbst ein wenig aufgebracht.

Manolito seufzte. „Ach, hör doch auf, Buck. Weißt du was, ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben. Aber es ist wahr." Er sah seinem besten Freund in die Augen. „John Cannon rüstet die Maximilianistas aus."

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist, daß er irgendwelche Sachen an die Maximilianistas verkauft. Aber was die damit machen, dafür ist er nicht verantwortlich", entgegnete Buck mit starrem Gesicht. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und hob sein Glas. „Glaubt er jedenfalls." Er trank, um den schlechten Geschmack loszuwerden, den er im Mund hatte. Es funktionierte genauso wenig wie bei den anderen Gläsern, die er sich hinter die Binde gekippt hatte.

Mano kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja? Hast du vergessen, wie es in meinem Land vor Juarez zuging?"

Buck sah seinen besten Freund ruhig an. „Ich weiß, Mano."

„Was weißt du?" fragte der Schwager zurück.

„Ich weiß, du glaubst, du mußt für dein Land kämpfen", erwiderte Buck. „Aber John Cannon muß das nicht. Er hat sein eigenes Land."

Manolito schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das Problem. Er hilft meinen Feinden, Buck."

Der Schwager seufzte. „Richtet nicht, auf daß ihr nicht gerichtet werdet. Steht schon in der Bibel."

„Ja, verteidige deinen Bruder", fuhr Manolito enttäuscht auf.

„John kann sich selbst verteidigen. Er braucht mich nicht."

„Wie kannst du nur dasitzen und so reden, Buck?"

„Mano!" brauste der Schwager auf. Dann zwinkerte er und atmete tief ein. „Das geht dich einen Dreck an." Buck hob sein Glas und trank erneut. Am liebsten hätte er seinen besten Freund windelweich geprügelt, um ihn aus der Schußlinie zu halten. Aber diesmal war er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, daß Big John seine Gründe hatte für das, was er tat. Und Buck brauchte jemanden, der John aufhielt, falls er selber nicht dazu in der Lage sein sollte.

„Ach ja?" meinte Manolito leise. „Ich sag dir was. Du und dein Bruder, ihr paßt gut zueinander." Buck richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, sagte aber nichts. Mano stand auf und ging; Buck blieb sitzen. „Kann sein", meinte er leise, als Mano zur Tür hinaus war. Wenn er seinen Bruder falsch einschätzte, machte er sich genauso des Verrats schuldig wie Big John. Und nicht nur des Verrats an der mexikanischen Regierung, sondern - was für ihn viel schlimmer war - des Verrats an seinem besten Freund. Buck sah aus, als würde er am liebsten losheulen. Der Wirt hatte Mitleid mit ihm und schenkt noch einmal nach. „Gracias", bedankte sich Buck. Er stürzte den Tequila in einem Zug hinunter, dann stand er entschlossen auf. „Adios."

Während Buck nach High Chaparral zurückritt, um Klartext mit seinem Bruder zu reden, schluckte Manolito seine Enttäuschung hinunter. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, daß sein bester Freund ihm folgen und ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er ritt langsam zu der Ranch zurück, die er mit Buck zusammen gekauft hatte - damals, als sie noch Freunde gewesen waren.

XXX

Buck machte Rebel am Koppelzaun fest und ging schweren Schrittes auf das Ranchhaus zu. Von drinnen hörte er Stimmen, so laut als würde die Tür offen stehen.

„Das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, daß mein eigener Ehemann so etwas tut", hörte Buck seine Schwägerin. John und Victoria hatten einen handfesten Ehekrach.

„Victoria, ich habe es dir schon erklärt. Ich muß das tun, was das beste für High Chaparral ist", hielt Big John dagegen.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Ich fürchte, du hast den Verstand verloren."

„Victoria, geh nicht zu weit."

„Mach, was du willst. Ich dachte, du wärst ein Freund meiner Familie. Weißt du, was mein Vater jahrelang für Mexiko auf sich genommen hat?"

„Victoria, ich habe diese Diskussionen satt", rief Big John. Dann wurde es für einen Augenblick still. Buck klopfte. Nach einem weiteren Moment öffnete Big John die Tür. Buck sah im Hintergrund seine Schwägerin, die mit verschränkten Armen den Kamin anstarrte.

„Bitte entschuldige die Störung", wandte sich Buck leise an seinen Bruder. „Sam ist gerade mit Waffen und Munition zurück. Auch mit Decken. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen." Er warf Victoria einen kurzen Blick zu, aber die Schwägerin drehte sich nicht um. Buck sah, daß sie mehrmals schluckte.

„Oha ja, gut." John nickte zögernd, so als müßte er erst umschalten. „Und das Dynamit besorgen wir in der Stadt. Ruh dich ein bißchen aus. Du kannst dann morgen mit nach Tucson reiten. - Ist noch was?" fragte er, als sein Bruder ihm kein Antwort gab und sich auch nicht von der Stelle bewegte.

Buck schloß für einen Moment die Augen, dann sah er Big John an. „Weißt du, ich denke, ich reite lieber nicht mit dir nach Tucson. Ich wollte ein paar Wochen frei nehmen und auf die Jagd gehen", meinte er bedächtig.

„Oh." Der Rancher sah für einen Augenblick schockiert drein, dann riß er sich zusammen. Er nickte. „Aber ja. Das hast du verdient. Ich, äh-" John ging auf, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, was Buck unter ein paar Wochen verstand. „Wir sehen uns, wenn du wieder da bist", sagte er schließlich und hoffte, daß Buck irgendwann zurückkam.

„Ja, John." Buck sah noch einmal entschuldigend zu Victoria, senkte den Kopf und ging.

Der Rancher schloß leise die Tür. Er blieb für einen Moment mit hängenden Armen davor stehen, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu seiner Frau zurück. Victoria starrte noch immer den Kamin an. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Ihre Familie zerbrach. Sie hatte gedacht, daß es Buck sein würde, der zuerst ging, und daß Mano ihm folgen würde. Aber es machte absolut keinen Unterschied, wer ging und wer blieb. Niemand hatte ein Mitspracherecht auf John Cannons Ranch. Das war schon immer so gewesen und würde sich auch nie ändern. Solange ihr Mann sich richtig verhalten hatte, war das auch keine große Sache gewesen. Aber jetzt war alles anders. Victoria war sich darüber im klaren, was die Zukunft für sie bereit hielt. Die meisten Cowboys würden kündigen, weil es ihnen hier nicht mehr gefiel. Ihr Mann würde Hektar um Hektar verkaufen müssen, da er eine so große Ranch allein nicht bewirtschaften konnte. Am Ende würde sie mit John allein im Ranchhaus leben, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Zuerst würde sie Tucson und Mexiko aus Scham fernbleiben, später dann, weil sie sich einen solchen Ausflug nicht mehr leisten konnten.

„Victoria, du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, den ich nie anschreien wollte, das weißt du", riß John sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich mich so aufgeregt habe", entgegnete Victoria. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. „Aber John, Waffen und Munition. Ich bitte dich, hör auf damit. Tu es meinetwegen, wenn du mich noch liebst."

Der Rancher sah sie weich an. „Victoria, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Es gibt manchmal Dinge-" Er zögerte. „Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, oder?"

"Ja, John." Gleich darauf schüttelte Victoria leicht den Kopf. „Aber jetzt. Ich- ich weiß es nicht mehr." Sie wandte sich ab und ging ins Obergeschoß. Big John blieb neben dem Sofa stehen und starrte nun seinerseits in den Kamin.

Buck war gerade dabei, das Gatter der Koppel zu öffnen, als Wind auf ihn zukam.

„Du läufst also auch weg", sagte der Junge und blickte ihn enttäuscht an.

„Nein." Buck nahm die Zügel in die Hand, um aufzusteigen. Der Bengel hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Seine gute Laune war nun endgültig dahin.

„Von Mano habe ich es nicht anders erwartet", sagte Wind leise. „Aber daß du auch gehst."

Buck drehte sich zu dem Jungen um. „Hör mal. Ich habe es nicht nötig, dir darauf zu antworten, okay? Aber gut, ich gehe auf die Jagd."

„Du läufst weg", beharrte Wind.

Buck merkte, daß er allmählich die Geduld verlor. „Ich sage dir eins, mein Junge. Wenn du schon die Nase irgendwo reinstecken mußt, tu es nicht halb. Also, was paßt dir nicht? Raus damit", verlangte er.

Wind sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Daß du die Ranch verläßt und auf die Jagd gehst."

„Du mischst dich in etwas ein, was dich überhaupt nichts angeht, weißt du das? Ich habe es nicht gern, wenn jemand in meinem Privatleben herumstöbert. Ich komme und ich gehe, wann ich will. Gewöhn dich gefälligst daran." Buck wandte sich wieder seinem Pferd zu.

„Ich will keinen Streit mit dir anfangen", sagte der Junge ruhig.

Buck drehte sich erneut um und sah ihn abschätzig an. „Streit? Du? Davon möchte ich dir auch dringend abraten." Er faßte die Zügel fester und stieg endlich auf.

Wind stellte sich neben ihn. „Hilf mir", bat er leise.

„Was?" fragte Buck erstaunt.

„Bitte. Hilf mir das bitte zu verstehen."

Buck sah Wind groß an. „Ich? Aber wie denn bloß, Junge? Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

„Deswegen gehst du jagen, oder?" meinte Wind fest.

„Ja, kann sein", gab Buck zu.

„Weil du auch denkst, daß dein Bruder im Unrecht ist."

Buck nickte. „Stimmt vielleicht. Möglich wäre es."

„Und was ist mit deinem Spruch er hat immer gute Gründe für das, was er tut?" hakte Wind nach.

„Aber die hat John auch. Was immer er tut, ist richtig. Du stellst vielleicht Fragen." Buck seufzte genervt, und Wind sah betreten zu Boden.

„Naja, John hat mich über diese Angelegenheit nicht informiert, und- und was sich daraus vielleicht entwickeln könnte", erklärte Buck schließlich. „Ich habe keine Lust, hier rumzuhängen und abzuwarten, ob vielleicht was passiert. Bist du zufrieden mit dieser Antwort?" Wind zwinkerte. Ihm fiel ein, daß er den Boß kürzlich mit einem Mann zusammen gesehen hat. „Hm?" hakte Buck nach, als er keine Antwort bekam.

Der Junge nickte. „Irgendwie schon."

„Gut."

Wind lächelte plötzlich. „Was willst du denn schießen?"

„Einen Puma", meinte Buck aus dem Stegreif.

„Dann reite in den Thunder Canyon."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mal. Das weiß doch jeder. Es gibt dort keine. Ich habe jedenfalls noch nie davon gehört."

Wind lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß, was ich sage."

Buck lachte auf. „Also gut. Ich glaube dir." Er schluckte. Das war jetzt wohl der Abschied. Er fragte sich, was er dort erfahren würde. Wenn er zu dem Schluß kam, daß sein Bruder sich falsch verhielt, würde er der Ranch den Rücken kehren. Buck setzte eine gelassene Miene auf und nickte dem Jungen kurz zu. „Thunder Canyon. Adios."

Wind sah zu, wie Buck von der Ranch ritt. Und plötzlich fühlte er sich allein. Buck hatte ihm nie offen zu verstehen gegeben, daß er ihn mochte. Er hatte ihm nie die Freundschaft entgegengebracht, die er Mano entgegenbrachte. Aber er hatte ihn schließlich akzeptiert. Wind hatte sich ganz schön anstrengen müssen, um Bucks Akzeptanz zu erlangen. Und er merkte erst jetzt, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete.

Sam hatte den Cowboys Anweisung gegeben, wo sie die Waffen und Decken verstauen sollten. Danach hatte er sich in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen, um einige andere Arbeiten zu erledigen. Joe hatte den Moment abgepaßt, hatte plötzlich alles stehen und liegen lassen und war seinem Bruder gefolgt.

„Sam, ich will mit dir reden", meinte er, kaum daß er zur Tür hereingekommen war.

„Was gibt's?" Der Vorarbeiter hatte sich ein Seil gegriffen, das schon zerfaserte, und sich damit an den Tisch gesetzt.

„Was der Boß da macht." Joe lehnte sich an den Pfosten neben der Tür und sah Sam mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Es ist nicht richtig, und ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben."

„Also hör mal zu, Joe-"

„Hör du mal zu", unterbrach ihn sein Bruder. „Ich bin auch nicht der einzige. Alle Männer schimpfen."

Der Vorabeiter zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin es gewöhnt, daß sie schimpfen. Deshalb müssen sie trotzdem ihre Arbeit machen."

Joe ging ein paar Schritte und lehnte sich mit dem Arm gegen die Wand. „Das ist was anderes, und das weißt du", beharrte er.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen auf das Lasso geheftet. „Nicht für mich, Joe. Arbeit ist Arbeit, und ich erwarte, daß man meine Anordnungen befolgt."

„Oder was sonst?"

Sam blickte ernst auf. „Das weißt du sehr gut."

„Der Rausschmiß?" fragte Joe ungläubig.

„Ich hoffe, es kommt nie dazu", erwiderte der Vorarbeiter fast bittend. „Wir sind doch Brüder."

Joe nickte. „Ja, sind wir." Er blickte bedrückt zum Dach hoch.

„Wissen die Männer, wie du dazu stehst?" fragte Sam.

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Noch nicht." Er begann, im Zimmer umherzuwandern. Schließlich lehnte er sich seufzend gegen ein Doppelstockbett. „Aber was der Boß macht, gefällt keinem. Und mir am wenigsten. Und ich kann mich nicht verstellen. Nicht mehr länger."

Sam drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Und was soll ich nun machen?" wollte er wissen.

„Du?" Joe blickte Sam erstaunt über seine Schulter hinweg an.

„Ja", nickte der Vorarbeiter. „Die Männer vertrauen dir genauso wie mir. Wenn ich mit dir Ärger habe, habe ich mit allen auf der Ranch Ärger."

Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Sam, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist Big John und seine-"

„Wenn John Cannon sich in einer entscheidenden Sache falsch verhält, dann kündige ich sofort", unterbrach Sam seinen Bruder. „Aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwarte ich deine Unterstützung. Wenn schon nicht für ihn, dann für mich."

Joe setzte sich auf das untere Bett und sah den Vorarbeiter etwas kleinlaut an. „Wenn du es so siehst, okay."

„Ich sehe es so", nickte Sam. Als er den Hufschlag hörte, ging er mit Joe zur Tür. Die Butler-Brüder sahen ungläubig zu, wie Buck die Ranch verließ. Der Vorarbeiter blickte seinen Bruder von der Seite an. „Das heißt aber nicht, daß ich ihm blind vertrauen muß", murmelte er.

„Und was willst du tun?" fragte Joe.

„Ich hole mir ein paar Antworten", sagte Sam entschieden und ging los.

Die Tür zum Ranchhaus stand offen. Sam ging zum Arbeitszimmer, wo Big John gerade seufzend seine Bücher wegräumte. Er klopfte und trat ein. Nun fühlte er sich doch etwas unsicher. Wieso glaubte er, daß er eine Antwort bekommen würde, wenn nicht einmal Buck oder Mano eine bekommen hatten? Der Vorarbeiter vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Boß, ähm, es gibt da etwas, das äh-" begann er zögernd.

Big John sah ihn neutral an. „Was ist los, Sam?"

Der Vorarbeiter holte tief Luft und stellte sich ein wenig gerader hin. „Nennen Sie mir ein paar Gründe, warum Sie mit dieser Bande Geschäfte machen."

„Warum?" fragte der Rancher eisern.

„Weil ich mit den Männern sonst nicht fertig werde. Mein eigener Bruder ist-" Sam sah, wie Big Johns Miene sich verdüsterte. Es war wohl besser, das Wort Bruder nicht in den Mund zu nehmen. „Und ich kann es auch selbst nicht verstehen", sagte er stattdessen.

„Es steht dir nicht zu, meine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, Sam", beschied ihm der Rancher.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „In diesem Fall bin ich nicht Ihrer Meinung."

Big John senkte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen." Es klang weich und gar nicht so, wie man es von einem Dickschädel, der nur seinen Kopf durchsetzen will, erwartete.

Sam überlegte. „Eins gibt es da, das würde ich gerne von Ihnen wissen", begann er vorsichtig.

Big John sah auf. „Was?"

„Sie kennen mich ziemlich gut", fuhr Sam fort.

Der Rancher nickte. „Das würde ich sagen."

Der Vorarbeiter holte tief Luft. „Bin ich ein Mann, der da mitmachen sollte?" fragte er fest.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns zeichnete sich auf Big Johns Gesicht ab. „Ja", erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Hm hm", brummte Sam nachdenklich, dann sah er entschlossen auf. „Okay, Mr. Cannon, das genügt mir. Ich komme schon klar mit den Männern." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Haus wieder. John sah ihm dankbar und ein wenig traurig nach. Er wünschte, Buck hätte diese Frage gestellt.

Um Mitternacht sattelte John sein Pferd und ritt ebenfalls von der Ranch. Da Sam Nachtwache hatte, mußte John sich diesmal nicht wie ein Dieb aus seinem eigenen Haus schleichen, sondern konnte ganz offen zum Tor hinausreiten. Der Rancher war sich nach ihrem Gespräch sicher, daß der Vorarbeiter ihn nicht verraten würde.

Big John ritt zum Thunder-Canyon, wo er schon erwartet wurde. Er stieg ab, legte ein Scheit ins Feuer und sah den anderen grimmig an. „Hätte ich nur gewußt, worauf ich mich da einlasse", begann er. „Die Kosten. Tucson. Mein Bruder sieht mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Mein Schwager Manolito ist auf und davon. Selbst meine Frau steht kurz davor, mich zu verlassen."

Der andere zündete sich eine Zigarre an und zuckte die Schultern. „Was haben Sie erwartet, als Sie sagten, Sie würden uns helfen?" Er sah zu, wie Big John unruhig um das Feuer herum lief und mißmutig brummte. „Es geht nun mal nicht anders. Das wissen Sie. Je mehr sich die Leute über Sie empören und aufregen, desto größer ist Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit."

Jetzt war es Big John, der kleinlaut die Schultern zuckte. „Tja."

„Die Maximilianistas vertrauen Ihnen doch."

John hockte sich ans Feuer, um seine Hände zu wärmen, und sah ernst auf. „Das kann sich schnell ändern."

Sein Mitverschwörer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es läuft bisher alles perfekt. Als Juarez mich aufgefordert hat, Sie um Hilfe zu bitten, habe ich nicht gedacht, daß es klappen würde. Aber jetzt-" Er begann zu lächeln. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum seine Wahl ausgerechnet auf Sie gefallen ist. Tja, und auf diese Weise werden wir ihren Geldgeber finden. Den Mann, der diesen Napoleon-Gockel finanziell unterstützt."

Big John nickte stumm. Der andere trat das Feuer aus, winkte einen kurzen Gruß zum Abschied und ritt davon. John machte sich gleich danach ebenfalls auf den Heimweg.

Buck stieß grimmig die Luft aus. Er hatte es sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Thunder-Canyon hinter einem Felsblock gemütlich gemacht und John und dessen Mitverschwörer in aller Ruhe belauscht. Jetzt wußte er endlich, was Big John ihnen verheimlichte, aber er konnte nichts tun. Wenn er nach High Chaparral zurückkam, wurde vielleicht jemand mißtrauisch. Ebenso wenn er Mano aus dem Verkehr zog. Buck erkannte, daß er sich für den falschen Weg entschieden hatte. Er stieg auf sein Pferd und ging wirklich jagen. Sein Bruder und sein bester Freund mußten nun allein zusehen, daß sie am Leben blieben.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen ritt Big John mit Wind, Joe und zwei weiteren Cowboys nach Tucson, um das Dynamit zu holen. Der Rancher hatte die Cowboys zu Gists Gemischtwarenladen vorausgeschickt, da er noch etwas anders zu erledigen hatte. Als er aber zu Gists Laden ritt, seufzte er innerlich auf. Er konnte schon von weitem sehen, daß sein Eingreifen erforderlich war.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage. Sie laden nicht auf, ehe ich es sage", hörte er Gist zu Joe sagen.

Joe ging ungeduldig vor dem Laden auf und ab. „Ich habe doch gesagt, daß er kommt." Er sah seinem Boß erleichtert entgegen.

Big John hielt vor Gist an. „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Ich habe es schon Ihrem Mann hier gesagt", zeterte der Ladenbesitzer los. „Sie kriegen nichts, wenn Sie mir nicht versichern, daß es nicht für diese Maximilianisten ist."

„Ach ja?" fragte der Rancher grimmig. „Ist ja interessant. Ich kaufe meinen Draht bei Ihnen, richtig? Dazu noch meine Kleidung, meine Nägel, Kerosin nicht zu vergessen. Kommen Sie doch mal ein bißchen näher, Mr. Gist." John wartete, bis der Mann neben seinem Pferd stand und zu ihm aufsah. „Es hat Winter gegeben, da haben Sie praktisch von mir gelebt. Stimmt doch, oder?"

"Jaja, Mr. Cannon", nickte der Händler. „Ich, äh-"

Big John sah ihn eisern an. „Meine Männer werden jetzt das Dynamit aufladen. Und Sie verschwinden ganz schnell in Ihrem Laden, und ich regle das mit Ihnen, wenn die hier damit fertig sind. Ist das klar?"

Gist nickte knapp und verzog sich hinter seine Kasse. John sah ihm flüchtig hinterher, dann nickte er seinen Männern zu. „So, ladet auf."

„Aufladen, Leute", gab Joe den Befehl weiter.

Der Rancher war im Begriff abzusteigen, als er Manolito bemerkte, der an der nächsten Hausecke stand und ihn beobachtete. Manolito hatte eine weitere schlaflose Nacht auf der Cannon-Montoya-Ranch verbracht. Am Morgen war er nach Tucson geritten, da er nicht wußte, was er sonst tun sollte. Big John zögerte kurz, dann stieg er vom Pferd. Manolito ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. John überlegte, ob es noch etwas nützte, wenn er versuchte, mit seinem Schwager zu reden. Er wollte Mano gerade folgen, als der Bankier Carlisle ihn ansprach. „Hallo, John. Sie haben meinen Rat nicht befolgt. Schade."

Carlisle hatte sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Balken vor seinem Büro gestützt. Nachdem er den Kommentar abgelassen hatte, verschwand er wieder in seiner Bank. Einen Moment später tauchte unvermittelt Colonel Ruiz neben John auf und nahm ihn beim Arm. „Señor Cannon, ich habe was Wichtiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen", flüsterte er. „Ich muß Ihnen-"

„Nicht auf der Straße", flüsterte der Rancher zurück. Er machte sich von Ruiz los und folgte ihm in eine Seitenstraße.

In dieser Nacht traf sich Big John noch einmal mit seinem Mitverschwörer, um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Vielleicht versuchen die, Sie umzubringen, wenn Sie geliefert haben", meinte der andere ein wenig besorgt.

Der Rancher ging unruhig auf und ab und rieb sich das Kinn. „Damit habe ich schon von Anfang an gerechnet, Señor Sanchez." Er stieg auf sein Pferd.

Sanchez blickte zu ihm hoch. „Was können wir tun, um Ihre aufopferungsvolle und gefährliche Arbeit für unser Land zu belohnen, Señor Cannon?"

John zuckte die Schultern. „Naja, es ist nur zum Teil für Juarez, für Manolito, und selbstverständlich für meine Frau. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die einem vom Gewissen vorgeschrieben werden, ohne nach dem Lohn zu fragen."

Sanchez nickte traurig und hob eine Hand. „Vaya con dios, Señor Cannon."

Sie ritten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. Nach ein paar Meilen hielt Sanchez an und schnippte grinsend mit den Fingern. Jetzt wußte er, wie er John Cannon belohnen konnte. Er mußte nur noch ein paar Stunden warten.

Am anderen Morgen brachte Sam mit den Cowboys das Dynamit zu den Maximilianistas. Als sie mit den beiden leeren Wagen wieder nach High Chaparral zurückfuhren, kam ihnen Manolito entgegengeritten. Sam hob eine Hand, und die Cowboys hielten an.

„Ihr habt was geliefert?" fragte Manolito, sobald er sein Pferd zum Stehen gebracht hatte.

„Ja, Mano", nickte Sam.

„War das die letzte Lieferung?"

Sam zuckte die Schultern. „Wieso fragst du?"

Mano ging nicht darauf ein. „Arbeitest du weiter für die Feinde meines Volkes?" wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Uns gefällt das auch nicht, Mano", warf Joe ruhig ein.

Sam blickte seinen Bruder an. „Halt dich da raus, Joe." An Manolito gewandt, fuhr er fort: „Ich arbeite für John Cannon. Und ob ich nach diesem Job noch weiter für ihn arbeite, ist meine Sache."

„Obwohl du weißt, daß John im Unrecht ist. Ist dir das völlig egal?" fragte Mano aufgebracht.

„Ich mache zu Ende, was ich angefangen habe", entgegnete der Vorarbeiter fest.

„Ich auch."

„Eine Frage", ließ sich Sam erneut vernehmen, als Mano wieder losreiten wollte. „Wie weit gehst du, um Big John aufzuhalten?"

„So weit wie nötig", antwortete Manolito mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wenn es sein muß, sprenge ich das Camp in die Luft." Er wendete sein Pferd und jagte davon.

Sam seufzte. „Los, weiter", winkte er den anderen zu, und der Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Big John hatte sein Pferd gesattelt und wartete im Stall auf Sams Rückkehr. Im Haus hatte er es nicht ausgehalten. Victoria lief mit einer Miene herum, die zum Herzerweichen war, aber John konnte ihr nichts sagen, sonst würde er alles verraten. Und wenn die Maximilianistas spitz kriegten, daß er nicht auf ihrer Seite stand, konnte er sich an allen zehn Fingern abzählen, was sie mit ihm machen würden. Als er endlich Sam und die leeren Wagen kommen sah, öffnete er die Tür und führte sein Pferd aus dem Stall.

„Na, alles in Ordnung, Sam?" fragte Big John gespielt ruhig.

Der Vorarbeiter nickte. „Keine Probleme, Boß. Ich bin aber froh, wieder hier zu sein. Sieht ja gefährlich aus, die Truppe. Oh, der- der Anführer, dieser Ruiz, der erwartet Sie. Wollen Sie nicht lieber eine Begleitung, wenn Sie da hingehen?"

„Nein, nein, danke", wehrte der Rancher ab, während er sein Pferd am Pfosten vor dem Haus festmachte. Er trat durch die Tür, gerade als seine Frau daran vorbeiging. „Victoria, ich muß weg. Für ein paar Tage", erklärte er ihr.

„Mußt du?" Victoria sah ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an und ging weiter zur Treppe.

John folgte ihr. „Victoria-"

Seine Frau blieb auf dem Absatz stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein, John, so nicht", meinte sie abweisend. „Geh zu diesen Männern. Sprich mit denen. Ich bin deine Frau, deshalb bleibe ich in diesem Haus. Und ich bleibe auch deine Frau. Ich gehe nicht weg wie Manolito und Buck. Aber ich muß dir keinen Respekt erweisen oder auf Wiedersehen sagen, wenn du zu den Maximilianistas gehst."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete ihr Mann. „Victoria, ich muß noch ein Mal da hin. Und dann ist es vorbei."

Victoria sah ihn skeptisch an. „Aber was ist mit der Erinnerung? Mit dem Schuldgefühl, der Schuld? Glaubst du, sie verschwindet einfach, wenn es vorbei ist?"

„Es wird aus und vorbei sein", versprach der Rancher.

Seine Frau schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Vieles wird leider auch bleiben und nicht vorbei sein. Zum Beispiel meine Demütigung vor meinem Vater für das, was du getan hast. Sein Leben lang hast er für Benito Juarez gekämpft. Und meine Demütigung vor mir selbst auch nicht, weil ich dich so völlig falsch eingeschätzt habe."

John sah zu ihr hoch. „Es wird wieder so sein, wie es früher war", beharrte er und ging.

Victoria sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Big John ritt wie der Wind zum Lager der Maximilianistas. Er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Manolito, der im Abflußgraben neben der Straße auf ihn gewartet hatte, folgte ihm.

Big John merkte jedoch ziemlich schnell, daß ihn jemand beschattete. Er schwenkte von der Straße in ein Dickicht ab und wartete, bis der Verfolger herangekommen. Als er Manolito erkannte, kam er aus seinem Versteck wieder heraus und hielt auf der Straße an. „Mano!"

Manolito hielt neben seinem Schwager. „Ich dachte, du hast mich nicht gesehen."

„Ich habe dich gesehen", entgegnete Big John streng.

„Du reitest zu den Maximilianistas?" fragte Manolito.

„Ja", nickte John. „Und du darfst mir nicht folgen, Mano."

Der Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann mußt du mich erschießen. Nur so kannst du mich davon abhalten."

„Wenn sie dich sehen, glauben sie, daß ich sie verraten habe", gab der Rancher zu bedenken.

Mano nickte. „Und darin bist du ja auch sehr gut."

„Sie werden mich umbringen. Kehr um, und ich bleibe am Leben. Wenn nicht, ist das mein Todesurteil. Es ist deine Entscheidung." Big John wendete sein Pferd und ritt weiter.

Manolito sah seinem Schwager hinterher. „Du oder mein Land", flüsterte er. „Tut mir leid, John", meinte er dann entschlossen und folgte dem Rancher.

Victoria versuchte unterdessen, sich die Zeit nicht zu lang werden zu lassen. Sie pflückte einen Strauß im Garten und arrangierte ihn in der Vase, die auf der Kommode an der Wand zum Speisezimmer stand. Normalerweise heiterte sie diese Beschäftigung auf und gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas Schönes geschaffen zu haben. Aber alles, was sie heute sah, waren Totenblumen. Sie ging mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen traurig im Zimmer umher auf der Suche nach einer sinnvollen Beschäftigung, doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wind, der Wachdienst beim Haus hatte, sah sie umherwandern und trat zur Tür. "Mrs. Cannon?"

Victoria kam zum Eingang. „Hallo", begrüßte sie den Jungen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Kann ich was für Sie tun?" fragte Wind.

„Und was?"

„Vielleicht möchten Sie ein bißchen reden?" meinte der Junge. „Ich habe Sie noch nie so bedrückt gesehen."

„Vielen Dank. Das ist sehr freundlich von dir." Victoria ging zur Bank vor dem Haus und setzte sich händeringend. „Aber was gibt es schon zu sagen?"

Wind trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Falls ich zu aufdringlich bin, möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

„Oh, nicht doch", wehrte Victoria ab. „Ich bin dir sogar sehr dankbar." Auf diese Weise verging die Zeit ein wenig schneller, auch wenn es nur ein paar Minuten waren, und sie mußte nicht dauernd an ihren Mann denken und an das, was er ihr verschwieg.

„Bei dem, was Ihr Mann jetzt macht, steckt bestimmt mehr dahinter, als wir wissen", meinte der Junge im Brustton der Überzeugung. Buck war nicht auf die Ranch zurückgekommen. Wind war sich sicher, daß Buck im Thunder-Canyon etwas erfahren hatte. Wenn sein Tip eine Ente gewesen wäre, hätte Buck es ihn wissen lassen. Und wenn Buck glaubte, daß John Cannon im Unrecht wäre, hätte er schon gehandelt. Er hatte dafür genug Zeit gehabt.

„Oh Wind, ich habe auch versucht, das zu glauben", antwortete Victoria bedrückt. „Aber was kann denn so schlimm sein, daß er es mir verschweigt und mich ängstigt und mir dadurch so viel Kummer macht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn Sie ihm bis jetzt vertraut haben, vertrauen Sie ihm weiter. Bestimmt klärt sich alles auf."

„Ich würde mir nichts mehr wünschen, als daß sich alles aufklärt", seufzte Victoria.

Wind sah sie teilnahmsvoll an. „Nehmen Sie es bitte nicht zu schwer, bis Sie es wissen."

Victoria sah mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln auf. „Damit hast du recht. Ich danke dir."

Wind, plötzlich schüchtern, senkte den Blick. Er nickte kurz und ging wieder auf seinen Posten.

XXX

Big John ritt in Ruiz' Lager ein. Er stieg ab und reichte einem Söldner die Zügel. Der Mann brachte sein Pferd in die Koppel. John ging derweilen auf Ruiz' Zelt zu. Die Wache klopfte an die Zeltwand, als sie ihn kommen sah. Einen Moment später kam der Colonel heraus. "Ah, Señor Cannon", begrüßte er seinen Geschäftspartner. „Es sind fünfzig Pferde gekommen, aber nur fünf Sättel."

„Ja", nickte John. Er erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Einige von Ihren Männern werden mit wunder Kehrseite Mexiko erobern müssen."

Der Colonel verzog keine Miene. „Ja, aber sonst waren wir mit Ihrer Lieferung durchaus zufrieden."

Der Rancher blickte ebenfalls zufrieden drein. „Gut. Sie wissen, weshalb ich hier bin."

„Äh, ja", stotterte Ruiz. Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und bedeutete der Wache, den Eingang freizugeben. „Kommen Sie, Señor Cannon."

Big John trat gebückt in das Zelt. Als er sich drinnen wieder aufrichtete, blieb er erstaunt stehen.

„Treten Sie näher, John", lächelte Carlisle ihn an.

„Wer hätte das gedacht. Sie sind der Geldgeber", entfuhr es dem Rancher.

Der Bankier reckte sich stolz. „Ja, John, das bin ich."

Big John trat zum Tisch. „Haben Sie an das Risiko gedacht? Was ist, wenn Präsident Juarez Ihre Truppe besiegt?"

Carlisle zuckte gelassen die Schultern. „Ich riskiere nur ein bißchen Kapital, John. Sie kommen da unten vielleicht nicht weit. Aber ich habe schon oft Geld verloren. Ist nicht weiter tragisch. Aber, John, wenn wir siegen-" Er hängte lächelnd eine Landkarte über das Bild von Maximilian und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Karte, „-dann wäre ich der stolze Besitzer einer Ranch, etwa von hier bis hier unten. Insgesamt etwa eine Viertelmillion Quadratmeilen."

Big John starrte auf die Landkarte. Der Mann mußte verrückt sein, wenn er glaubte, daß er sich Don Sebastians Besitz einfach so ohne Widerstand einverleiben konnte. Selbst wenn sein eigener Plan fehlschlug, Buck würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Don Sebastian von seinem Land vertrieben wurde. Der Bankier hatte sich da in etwas eingelassen, das mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß für ihn war, stellte der Rancher zufrieden fest.

Carlisle lächelte indes selig. „Davon habe ich mein ganzes Leben geträumt. Jetzt sagen Sie mir eins. Ist das die Investition wert, oder nicht?"

Big John wiegte den Kopf. „Was ist mit dem moralischen Aspekt? Von dem haben Sie doch neulich gesprochen."

„Wissen Sie, John", meinte Carlisle langsam und sah den Rancher grinsend an. „Ich glaube, der ist für mich genauso wichtig wie für Sie."

„So?" fragte Big John mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Als Ihr Schwager Sie verlassen hat, hatten Sie mich fast überzeugt, daß Sie auf unserer Seite stehen", gab Carlisle bekannt.

Johns Stirn umwölkte sich. „Nur fast?"

„Als ich aber hörte, daß Sie mit Ihrer Frau furchtbaren Streit haben, da war ich dann endgültig sicher", fuhr der Bankier unbeirrt fort und reichte seinem Kompagnon die Hand. „Schlagen Sie ein."

Big John zögerte und griff dann entschlossen in seine Brusttasche. „Oh, ich, äh- Ich habe hier meine Aufstellung, Carlisle." Er reichte dem Bankier die Liste.

Carlisle verzog keine Miene, falls er den Affront als solchen überhaupt erkannt hatte. Er nickte gelassen und griff seinerseits in seine Jackentasche. „Gut, John. Und hier das Wichtigste." Er sah belustigt auf den Packen Geldscheine. „Keine Sorge, ich betrüge Sie nicht. Ich will ja weiterhin mit Ihnen Geschäfte machen." Er hielt John das Geld hin. Gerade als Big John zugreifen wollte, hörten sie Stimmen vor dem Zelt: „Was ist denn das für einer? Wer ist dieser Kerl?"

Carlisle steckte sein Geld schnell wieder ein. Er ging hinaus, um zu sehen, was los war. Big John folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Er sah seinen Schwager. Mano wehrte sich erfolglos gegen zwei Wachen, die ihn ins Lager schleiften. Colonel Ruiz kam ebenfalls hinzu.

„Haben Sie den mitgebracht?" wandte der Bankier sich an den Colonel.

Ruiz schüttelte den Kopf. „ Er ist John Cannon gefolgt."

Der Rancher blickte Manolito grimmig an. Mano sah trotzig zurück.

„Nein, das gefällt mir nicht." Carlisle rieb sich das Kinn. Er sah den Rancher nachdenklich an. „Kann es sein, daß Sie vielleicht doch nicht auf unserer Seite stehen, John?"

„Wieso bist du mir gefolgt, Mano?" fragte Big John seinen Schwager. „Du bist ein Idiot. Ein Vollidiot. Okay, ich nehme ihn wieder mit. Er wird mit keinem darüber reden. Dafür sorge ich."

„Ich befürchte, das wird nun nicht mehr möglich sein", warf der Bankier ein. „Vielleicht sollten wir Sie beide hierbehalten."

Manolito spuckte aus. „Sie haben nichts zu befürchten, wenn er zurückgeht. Er ist hundertprozentig auf ihrer Seite, dieser Gringo."

Carlisle und Ruiz warfen sich einen skeptischen Blick zu.

Mano wandte sich an seinen Schwager. „Ich bin dir nicht gefolgt, um zu sehen, wie du ins Camp reitest. Ich wollte nur sehen, wann du wieder rauskommst, damit du nicht mit umkommst. Wenn ich das Lager in die Luft gesprengt hätte, wäre es mit denen hier aus gewesen", erklärte er und begann sich vor Zorn wieder zu wehren. „Und du hast-"

"Basta, basta", rief der Colonel. Manolito beruhigte sich. Die Wachen ließen ihn schließlich los. „Verschwindet", befahl Ruiz den Wachen. Als die beiden gegangen waren, zog er seinen Revolver und richtete ihn auf Mano.

Big John kam ihm zuvor. „Das machst du nicht nochmal mit mir." Er trat auf Manolito zu und schickte ihn mit einem Kinnhaken zu Boden. Mano blieb benebelt liegen.

„Colonel Ruiz, stecken Sie die Waffe weg", mahnte Carlisle.

„Aber er kann uns alles zerstören", rief Ruiz aufgeregt. „Unsere Pläne, unser Leben."

„Wenn wir einen Montoya umbringen, wird man uns noch mehr hassen als heute schon", gab der Bankier zu bedenken.

„Ja", nickte Ruiz. Er zwinkerte seinem Kompagnon plötzlich hinterhältig zu. „Aber nicht, wenn sein eigener Schwager ihn-"

Carlisle sah den Colonel verständnislos an „Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?"

„John Cannon legt ihn um", erklärte Ruiz gelassen. Er begann zu grinsen. „Wir sind damit außer Gefahr, und er beweist uns gleichzeitig seine Loyalität."

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" fragte der Bankier fassungslos. „Den Mann zu bitten, uns zu helfen, ist eine Sache, aber zu erwarten, daß er seinen-"

„Carlisle", unterbrach Big John ihn fest und streckte seine Hand nach Ruiz' Waffe aus. Er wußte, daß er nun schnell handeln mußte. Mano kam wieder zu sich. Er rieb sich das Kinn und hatte es schon bis auf die Knie geschafft.

Der Colonel reichte John seinen Revolver. Dann trat er mit Carlisle und den Wachen, die bei dem Tumult doch wieder herangekommen waren, zurück. John spannte die Waffe, richtet sie auf Manolito und sah seinen Schwager grimmig an. Er wartete, bis Mano voll bei Bewußtsein war, damit er begriff, was Sache war.

Manolito starrte ihn an. „John", bat er fassungslos.

Die Augen des Ranchers blitzten. Im nächsten Moment wirbelte er herum und richtete den Revolver auf Ruiz und Carlisle. „Stehenbleiben", befahl er.

Der Colonel hob die Hände. „Silencio. Keiner rührt sich", befahl er den Wachen.

„Eine falsche Bewegung, und es ist aus", nickte Big John nachdrücklich.

Manolito erhob sich langsam. „John, hombre", strahlte er. Dann nahm er dem neben ihm stehenden Posten die Waffe aus dem Gürtel. „Ich hole die Pferde."

Ruiz schüttelte kleinlaut den Kopf. „Aber wir haben Waffen, Pferde und Ausrüstung, die-"

„Die Ihnen kein bißchen helfen werden. Weil an der Grenze schon unsere Kavallerie wartet, um Ihre militärische Ausrüstung sicherzustellen", unterbrach Big John ihn. Er sah mit Genugtuung, wie Carlisle die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. John trat auf den Bankier zu und griff ihm in die Innentasche des Jacketts. „Dann lassen Sie mal sehen, Carlisle. Wenn die Richter mit Ihnen fertig sind, werden Sie keine Bank mehr haben. Also nehme ich mir mein Geld lieber jetzt. Verschwinden Sie mit Ihren Freunden. Mano?" fragte er dann, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er hatte gehört, wie sein Schwager mit den Pferden herangekommen war, wollte die Maximilianistas aber nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„Alles in Ordnung", versicherte ihm der Schwager. Er saß auf Mackadoo und hielt die Bande mit seinem Revolver nun ebenfalls in Schach.

„Gut. Ganz ruhig stehenbleiben", mahnte John den Bankier und den Colonel, als er aufstieg. Er sah kurz zu Mano. „Los, weg."

Sie galoppierten aus dem Lager. Als sie an der provisorischen Koppel vorbeiritten, schossen sie in die Luft und verjagten die Pferde. Ein paar der Söldner schossen ihnen noch hinterher, aber sie waren schon zu weit entfernt, als daß die Kugel sie noch hätten treffen können.

Nach ein paar Meilen hielt Big John schließlich an. „Ich glaube, wir können uns jetzt für den Rest des Weges Zeit lassen."

„Ja", nickte Mano. Er schob seinen Hut zurück. „John, kannst du mir nochmal verzeihen?" fragte er kleinlaut.

„Kann ich nicht", antwortete ihm der Schwager gespielt streng.

Mano sah ihn nachdenklich an und stemmte die Hände in den Hüften. „Weißt du, vielleicht war ich dir doch zu etwas nützlich, auch wenn ich es nicht gewußt habe."

„Oh ja, du warst eine Riesenhilfe", meinte John trocken. Er lachte auf. „Komm schon."

Manolito lächelte ebenfalls. „Okay."

Gemeinsam ritten sie zur Kavallerie, um bescheid zu geben, daß die Bande überführt war. Als sich die Soldaten in Bewegung setzten, ritten John und Manolito zufrieden nach Hause.

XXX

„John, bienvenido." Victoria streckte ihrem Ehemann die Arme entgegen, als er mit Manolito auf High Chaparal einritt. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Oh, schön so empfangen zu werden." Der Rancher stieg lächelnd vom Pferd. Er legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau. „Es ist vorbei, Victoria."

„Ich weiß", nickte seine Frau und lachte noch mehr.

„Ja?" fragte John verständnislos. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Ja", strahlte Victoria. Sie drehte sich zum Haus um.

Ein Mexikaner trat durch die Tür und ging ihnen entgegen. „Señor Cannon", begann er. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob wir alles richtig gemacht haben, aber-"

„Manolito", unterbrach ihn Victoria und streckte die Hände nach ihrem Bruder aus.

Mano trat lächelnd auf sie zu. „Victoria, endlich zu Hause", seufzte er erleichtert.

„John hat uns alle getäuscht", sagte Victoria staunend.

Mano nickte. „Ja, das hat er."

„Es war der Bankier Carlisle. Er war der Geldgeber den wir finden mußten", erklärte John.

Manolito zeigte auf den Mexikaner und sah seinen Schwager erwartungsvoll an. „John, ich nehme an, dieser Gentleman ist-"

„Ein Mitverschwörer. Julio Sanchez", beschied ihm der Rancher. „Ein enger Vertrauter von Benito Juarez."

Mano verneigte sich leicht vor Sanchez. „Eine Ehre für uns. Wir sind sehr dankbar, Señor."

„Ich habe zu danken." Sanchez berührte John, der plötzlich ganz ernst dreinsah, kurz am Arm. „Und zwar besonders diesem Mann, der die Dankbarkeit der mexikanischen Regierung besitzt, eine wunderschöne Señora," er begann zu lächeln, „und möglicherweise die ewige Jugend."

Mano lachte auf. Zusammen mit Julio Sanchez folgte er John und Victoria ins Haus.

Manolito wartete eine Woche darauf, daß Buck zurückkam. Er sah, wie John von Tag zu Tag besorgter wurde und zu seiner Verwunderung sogar Gewissensbisse zu haben schien. Aber reden wollte er nicht darüber. Schließlich machte sich Mano auf, um seinen besten Freund zu suchen. Er ritt Bucks sämtliche Lagerplätze ab, aber sie waren schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr benutzt worden. Dann ritt er nach Tucson, aber seit jener Nacht, in der er mit Buck in der Cantina gesprochen hatte, hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Mano machte es sich im Hotel gemütlich und wartete ein paar Tage in der Hoffnung, daß sein Schwager früher oder später in der Stadt auftauchen würde. Als aber wieder eine Woche vergangen war ohne auch nur das geringste Lebenszeichen von Buck, ritt Mano weiter nach Tubac, dann nach Benson, und dann nach Tombstone. Dort bekam er überall die gleiche Antwort. Buck hatte ein Pumafell in Whisky umgesetzt, hatte sich eine Nacht vollaufen lassen, sich mit dem einen oder anderen geprügelt, und war am nächsten Tag wieder fortgeritten. Manolito atmete insgeheim auf. Jetzt wußte er wenigstens, daß sein Freund noch am Leben war. Und er schien Buck einzuholen. Der Schwager hatte Tombstone erst vor drei Tagen verlassen. Mano überlegte. Die Umgebung, die sich Buck für seine Trinkgelage aussuchte, wurde immer gefährlicher. Als ob er regelrecht Ärger herausfordern wollte. Der nächste Schritt wären dann die heruntergekommenen Dörfer an der mexikanischen Grenze. Buck war doch einmal in so ein Nest geritten, als er den treulosen Ehemann seiner Ex-Freundin gesucht hatte. Wie hieß es doch gleich? So ähnlich wie Lobo. Lo-Bo. Lone Bend, das war es. Mano wandte sein Pferd nach Süden, der Grenze zu, mit einem überaus flauen Gefühl im Magen. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt, und Buck wäre damals dabei draufgegangen.

XXX

Manolito betrat das verwüstete Lokal. „Ist hier ein Rinderherde durchgejagt?" fragte er den Wirt, als er sich an der Theke ein Glas Tequila einschenken ließ.

Der Besitzer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das war bloß einer."

„Bloß einer?" entfuhr es Mano überrascht, als er zum Trinken ansetzte.

Der Wirt nickte. „Ich habe ja schon viele schräge Typen erlebt, aber der, der heute früh hier reinkam, hat mir 'ne Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt. Der sah aus wie der Tod höchstpersönlich. Er hat zwei Flaschen Whisky gesoffen, hat hier alles kurz und klein geschlagen, und ist wieder abgezwitschert."

„Und wer hat ihn provoziert?" wollte Mano grinsend wissen.

„Provoziert? Die wollten ihm lediglich ein Geschäft vorschlagen, soviel ich mitgekriegt habe. Aber bevor sie dazu gekommen sind, Einzelheiten zu erklären, hat er sie alle windelweich geprügelt. Die ganze Gang."

Manolitos Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. „Eine Gang?" fragte er unsicher. „Wieviele waren das denn?"

„Fünf Mann."

Mano pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne.

„Der Mex war noch am besten dran", fuhr der Wirt grimmig fort. „Den hat er als erstes ins Traumland geschickt. Ein Schlag, und er hat geschlafen wie ein Baby. Danach sind hier die Fetzen geflogen. Keiner hat sich getraut einzugreifen. Als der sich endlich abreagiert hatte, ist er fortgeritten. Aber eine Stunde später ist ein Doktor hier aufgetaucht." Der Wirt lachte auf. „Der hat vielleicht die Hosen voll gehabt, als er hier ankam. So ein piekfeiner Kerl. Ist wahrscheinlich mit der gleichen Methode überzeugt worden wie die, die er da oben behandelt." Er zeigte lässig mit dem Daumen zur Treppe, die ins Obergeschoß führte.

„Haben Sie gesehen, wohin mein Compadre geritten ist?" fragte Mano. „Ich meine den, der aus der Einrichtung hier Kleinholz gemacht hat."

„Dein Compadre ist das? Nach Westen," antwortete der Wirt mißmutig. „Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, mein Junge. Bring ihn zur Vernunft. Und sag ihm, er soll sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen."

Manolito nickte und ging. Er ritt auf der Straße in Richtung Westen. Nach ein paar Meilen stieß er auf Rebel. Buck lag daneben im Gras und schlief seinen Rausch aus. Mano lachte auf, froh, daß er den Schwager endlich gefunden hatte. Als er Buck aber genauer betrachtete, wurde er ernst. Sein Freund war blaß und sah selbst im Schlaf angespannt aus. Er schien abgenommen zu haben. Mano machte Feuer und kochte das Mittagessen. Gegen drei Uhr nachmittags aß er es dann allein. Buck war die ganze Zeit über nicht aufgewacht. Mano ließ ihn schlafen und kochte stattdessen das Abendessen. Als der Kaffeeduft ihm um die Nase wehte, schlug Buck endlich die Augen auf. Er sah sich verwirrt um, bemerkte Mano am Feuer und schien innerlich aufzuatmen.

„He, compadre", lächelte Mano. Er reichte Buck einen Teller. „Hier, du mußt einen Bärenhunger haben."

Buck nahm den Teller wortlos entgegen und begann zögernd zu essen. Nach dem ersten Bissen hielt er inne und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Mano war also am Leben. Dann war John wohl tot. Buck stockte für einen Augenblick der Atem. Dann riß er sich zusammen. Vielleicht war das ja ein etwas voreiliger Schluß. Wenn es auf High Chaparral einen Todesfall gegeben hätte, dann hätte er sicher davon gehört. Und wenn er nicht so verdammt feige gewesen wäre, dann wäre er schon längst nachsehen gegangen. Mano machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er ihm etwas Trauriges mitzuteilen. Aber was hätte er getan, wenn er Mano hätte begraben müssen, fragte sich Buck. Was würde er tun, wenn John doch nicht mehr am Leben war?

Manolito beobachtete seinen Schwager besorgt. Buck starrte auf seinen Teller, als hoffte er, darin die Zukunft lesen zu können. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. „Dein Bruder hat sich übrigens prächtig geschlagen", begann Manolito schließlich zu erzählen. „Er hat den Maximilianistas mehr Waffen geliefert, als sie bezahlen konnten, und hat so den Geldgeber aus der Reserve gelockt. Es war Carlisle, der Bankier. Hättest du das gedacht? Und als John Carlisle dann auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, hat er ihn zusammen mit der ganzen Bande der Armee übergeben. Er hat sich mit Victoria versöhnt und wartet nur darauf, daß du auch nach Hause zurückkommst."

„Und was hast du gemacht, Mano?" fragte Buck mit rauher Stimme, den Blick noch immer starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte der Schwager ein wenig unsicher.

Buck sah mit brennenden Augen auf. „Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest ihn mit dem Fernglas beobachtet. Dafür bist du zu hitzköpfig. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, daß du dabei warst, als John ihn gestellt hat."

Manolito senkte den Blick. „Ich- Ich habe versucht, das Camp in die Luft zu jagen", erklärte er leise. „Allerdings haben sie mich dabei erwischt. Und John hat mich rausgehauen."

„Ein bißchen genauer, wenn's geht", raunzte Buck seinen Schwager an. Manolito erzählte ihm stockend, was sich abgespielt hatte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, als er geendet hatte, aber Buck hob eine Hand. „Schon gut, Mano. Leg dich schlafen. In ein paar Stunden reiten wir los. Dann sind wir bis morgen Abend auf der Ranch."

Bei Anbruch der Dämmerung weckte Buck seinen Schwager, und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Mano beobachtete Buck, der wortlos neben ihm herritt und mit jeder Meile grimmiger dreinsah. Er atmete auf, als sie High Chaparal endlich erreichten. John und Victoria kamen aus dem Haus, um sie zu begrüßen. Mano sah, wie John von einem Augenblick zum anderen kleinlaut wurde.

Buck stieg vom Pferd. „Big John", nickte er seinem Bruder betont ruhig zu, aber die Anspannung fiel nicht von ihm ab. Manolito stellte sich neben seinen besten Freund und bemühte sich um einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte den Eindruck, daß er neben einem Pulverfaß stand, das jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte, und er wollte Buck nicht reizen.

Victoria sah von einem zu anderen. Schließlich lächelte sie unsicher. „Ihr beide kommt gerade richtig zum Abendessen."

Das Mahl verlief ausnehmend schweigsam. Buck zog sich gleich danach auf sein Zimmer zurück. Mano blieb am Tisch sitzen und berichtete John und Victoria, wie er Buck gefunden hatte.

John stand auf. „Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen."

Der jüngere Cannon-Bruder stand am Fenster und starrte blicklos hinaus.

„Buck, was ist los?" fragte Big John in einem Ton, der besagte, daß er ganz genau wußte, was los war.

Manolito schlich sich zu Bucks Zimmertür und lauschte. „Wenn du das nächste Mal so ein Ding abziehst, laß Mano aus dem Spiel", hörte er Buck mit hohler Stimme antworten. Manolito hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um ihn da rauszuhalten", verteidigte sich Big John.

Buck drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder zornig an. „Du hast einfach nur Glück gehabt," zischte er. „Du weißt genau, wie Mano reagiert. High Chaparral und alle, die dazu gehören, sind deine Verantwortung, wie du ja immer so schön sagst. Dann verhalte dich gefälligst auch so. Mit ein bißchen Planung hätte sich der meiste Schlamassel vermeiden lassen."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte euch nicht einweihen."

„Warum nicht?" hielt Buck dagegen. „Zu dritt hätten wir eine Show abziehen können, die wahrscheinlich bessere Resultate gebracht hätte. Zumindest aber wären wir nicht schlechter gewesen." Bei Deacon hatten sie es ja schließlich auch so gemacht. Und das hier war kein Deut anders. Buck wurde lauter. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt allein durchziehen willst, auch gut. Dann hättest du aber vorher die Konsequenzen durchspielen und Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen sollen. Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann laß die Finger davon."

„Buck." Big John trat seufzend auf seinen Bruder zu und wollte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen. Buck drehte sich abrupt weg und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. John lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Gemeinsam mit Mano sah er zu, wie Buck zur Haustür ging.

„Ich übernehme die Nachtwache", hörten sie Buck sagen, bevor die Tür mit einem Krach ins Schloß fiel. John und Mano zuckten zusammen.

„Er ist ziemlich verärgert", meinte Manolito schließlich.

„Und nicht nur das", seufzte der Rancher.

Mano sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Buck macht sich Vorwürfe. Er ist mit sich selbst unzufrieden."

„Warum? Weil er es nicht geschafft hat, dir zu helfen?" Manolito blickte bedrückt zu Boden. „Er hat versucht, es mir beizubringen, ohne dich zu verraten. Und ich habe ihm praktisch die Freundschaft gekündigt."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht. Buck hat ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verloren. Er weiß, wie knapp es war. Wenn du durch meine Schuld gestorben wärst, hätte er es nicht über sich gebracht, an mir Rache zu nehmen."

„Das ist verständlich. Schließlich bist du sein Bruder", nickte Manolito . In Gedanken hörte er wieder Bucks Worte. Richtet nicht, auf daß ihr nicht gerichtet werdet.

„Noch weniger hätte er es fertig gebracht", fuhr Big John langsam fort, „an dir Rache zu nehmen, wenn ich durch deine Schuld gestorben wäre."

Manolito wurde blaß. Sie waren mal wieder bei dem leidigen Thema in der siebenundzwanzigsten Variation. Buck war drauf und dran, High Chaparral zu verlassen. Mano seufzte. „Darum hat er es an den Banditen ausgelassen. Fängt er sich wieder?" fragte er leise.

John wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich denke schon, aber es wird Zeit brauchen. Reite zu ihm, Mano. Leiste ihm ein bißchen Gesellschaft. Und sage ihm, ich werde in Zukunft die Finger davon lassen."

„Oder es vorher mit uns absprechen", schränkte Manolito ein.

Der Rancher sah auf. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Oder es vorher mit euch absprechen", nickte er.

Mano begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und war im Handumdrehen zur Tür hinaus.


End file.
